Hidden Side
by Temple of Thought
Summary: E agora dizia adeus ao mundo em que viveu, àquele mundo que nunca compreendeu. Nishi-centric


**N/A: **Escrevi isso durante um super-surto que tive quando eu assisti o episódio 11 do anime. Sério, eu achando que não ia gostar do anime porque dois dos meus quatro personagens preferidos morrem e os outros dois não aparecem... Me arrependi vergonhosamente do mimimi que dei.

**Disclaimer:** Gantz não me pertence, e sim à Hiroya Oku, Studio Gonzo, Shueisha, etc. Apesar de eu estar criando um belo de um plano pra roubar o Sakata pra mim -Q

* * *

**Hidden Side**

_"Dói... Dói... Muito..."_

Sentia todo o corpo formigar e a cabeça zunir, doendo. Não podia ouvir, quanto menos ver. Mesmo que fora imerso na água, parecia que estava seco. Não sentia mais os toques, o refrescar... Só a dor.

Tremia de medo, de angústia, de arrependimento e, mais uma vez, de dor. Tudo o que queria era voltar restaurado para o quarto e continuar sua vida. Completar os dez pontos que lhe restava.

Mas ele sabia que suas chances de voltar eram remotas. Havia mais daqueles aliens, e ele sabia que não iria durar o suficiente até todos serem derrotados.

_"Não quero morrer... Vai... Vai logo... Katou."_

Masaru Katou. Deixara bem claro que o achava um hipócrita. Mas sabia que não era, que ele só tentava ver uma esperança em tudo, algo que nunca conseguiu. Talvez a hipocrisia fosse algo para se admirar, enganar a si mesmo para ver uma verdade maior. Era o que tentava fazer agora, acreditar que ainda havia uma esperança para sobreviver.

E quem era a esperança? Ele. Porque mesmo após tudo o que disse a ele, sabia que o rapaz tinha um coração mole demais para deixá-lo morrer, e que iria fazer de tudo para salvá-lo.

- _Katou, o pescoço dele... Tá quebrado._ - o que parecia uma voz vibrou em sua cabeça, mas ele demorou para conseguir interpretar aquelas vibrações.

A dor foi substituída por um calafrio, forte o suficiente para quase sufocá-lo, substituindo-se por uma gélida sensação.

_"Muito... Muito frio..."_

Logo que o que disseram fora processado na sua cabeça, o coração apertou-se. Quanto mais lutava, mais via que a situação piorava.

_"Perdi o pescoço... Não sinto... Nada."_

Seu corpo pareceu queimar, e por um momento, pareceu que havia uma barreira que o impedisse de dizer qualquer coisa.

_"Já é a segunda vez... Eu... Pescoço... Uma vez... Pescoço... Uma vez..."_

Lutava para quebrar a tal barreira, mas as palavras saíam repetidas, distorcidas, cheias de remorso.

Forçando a mente para tentar fugir daquele escuro que tomava seu redor, logo via imagens de sua morte na sua cabeça.

_"Eu mesmo... Pescoço... Eu mesmo..."_

Um ano atrás. O topo de um prédio. Um garoto, tão semelhante a ele, mas tão diferente do que é agora. As lágrimas jorravam como se dependesse disso para viver, mesmo que aquele fosse o sinal de sua morte. Então fechou os olhos e pulou do edifício. Logo encontrou-se de cabeça com o chão, e o pescoço quebrou-se como se fosse de isopor.

A escuridão o tomou novamente, envolvendo-o. A partir daquele momento soube que não tinha como fugir da escuridão, que não havia mais esperanças, que todos o abandonaram ali, até mesmo o rapaz cuja confiança em sua vida fora depositada. Desistiu de lutar contra aquela dor, contra aquele sofrimento.

_"Eu... Vou morrer, já era... Vou morrer... Eu vou..."_

E no meio de todo o formigamento, sentiu lágrimas quentes desabando da face, como se queimasse a pele. Sentia medo. Sentia uma grande vontade de ser protegido da escuridão em que estava. Como uma criança, como o garoto de catorze anos que, no fundo, sempre foi.

_"Não quero... Não quero morrer... Não quero... Não quero morrer, não quero..."_

Mas aquilo era inevitável... O que restava a ele?

Talvez morrer com o coração em paz. Morrer sabendo que haveria um descanso para o garoto que tanto queria voltar a ser feliz, mas que sempre era interpretado errado.

Então começou a soltar toda a angústia que estava guardada em seu coração.

_"Não é que... Eu não gostava das pessoas... Eu não gostava do mundo em si... É que... Tudo é uma bagunça..."_

Era o mundo que fazia as pessoas odiá-lo, o mundo o fez sofrer junto com as pessoas nele, e ele não compreendia o porquê. Por isso, após a morte, odiou o mundo da mesma forma que o mundo o odiou quando vivo.

Aquela confusão, tudo aquilo que ele passou... Tudo culminou no que ele era.

As lágrimas agora pareciam penetrar seu rosto, e ele tremia mais do que antes. Mas toda a dor, tanto no seu corpo quanto no seu coração pareciam sumir lentamente.

_"Sempre achei isso... Só que tinha... Tinha que ser certinho..."_

Ele era um bom garoto, mas ninguém percebia. Ele já fora o orgulho da família, um exemplo para as pessoas, mas depois percebeu que deveria seguir as regras do mundo, ou acabaria perdido para sempre.

Ainda o odiando, seguindo suas regras...

_"Uma bagunça... Por isso... Por isso não conseguia ser certinho..."_

...Aquela angústia e sofrimento, enquanto estava preso, não podendo ser ele mesmo...

A respiração falhava, mas ainda se esforçava para continuar vivo até ter a paz que tanto queria.

_"Eu... Eu não quero... Não quero morrer... Não... Mamãe... Mamãe..."_

De certo modo, mesmo aceitando sua morte, não queria morrer. Queria voltar aos braços da pessoa que o deixava feliz, que o ensinou a ser o garoto que todos amavam.

_"Eu tenho que me desculpar... Mamãe... Desculpa, mamãe... Eu me esforçei muito... Muito... Mamãe... Desculpa!"_

Desculpava-se por não ter sido aquele filho que era motivo de seu orgulho. Por não ter resistido ao mundo, e por ter se tornado o tipo de pessoa que ela mais odiava.

Um psicopata.

_"Que medo... Medo... Mamãe... Que medo, mamãe..."_

O que ele sempre tivera. Medo. Há um ano deixou de senti-lo, e agora aquele sentimento voltou, mais forte do que nunca.

E mesmo que chamasse sua mãe, sabia que ela não poderia estar lá, naquele lado violento e obscuro do mundo, tentando ajudá-lo. Ela não poderia estar naquele abismo, para tirar ele de lá.

_"Frio... Mamãe, eu vou morrer..."_

As lágrimas não podiam mais esquentá-lo, e agora aquela sensação mórbida espalhava-se por todo o corpo.

Logo não sofreria mais.

_"Mamãe... Só cem pontos... Eu tinha juntado noventa pontos até agora... Só faltavam... Só dez pontos... Aí ficaria livre pra sempre... Mas..."_

Ele esteve tão perto de seu real objetivo... Mas então caiu, não podendo mais alcançá-lo.

Já não sentia mais seu corpo, e nem o frio que tanto o tomou. Sua respiração falhou, a morte o envolveu, e o coração parou de bater.

O inocente e confuso garoto partiu do mundo que odiava, descansando em paz.


End file.
